Popular Pretty Potions v20
by Jeweled Turtle
Summary: (6th Year) Sirius Black is the new DADA teacher, and a former Hufflepuff neat freak becomes the Potions Professor. Up to chap. 4...
1. Hufflepuffness?

A/N stuff --- This story takes place in my imagined 6th year, I claim NO ownership of any characters except the ones you have never heard of. I hope you know which one are owned by Ms. Rowling! Enjoy! Please, if you flame, be constructive about it. Don't just say you hate it and leave. Tell me why!!  
  
Popular Pretty Potions -=- Chapter 1 -=- Hufflepuff-ness???  
  
The Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, took Professor Snape's life after a horrendous battle last year. Some mourned his death, but many were excited to discover who their new teacher would be. This story begins Harry Potter's 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Hermione sat with Harry and Ron and looked up to the Head table. Dumbledore clapped as the last student, Michael Zacharian, was placed in Hufflepuff. Straightening his robes as he rose he begins his customary speech of welcoming the new students. He turns slightly to the side and gestures at two oddly smiling faces behind him.  
  
"Students I would like to introduce two new Professors this year. Please welcome Professor Sirius Black as your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
The Slytherin Table hissed in contempt, and several students looked frightened at the name. Harry turned to Ron with a huge smile on his face. He said, "I can't believe he didn't tell me he was going to get the DADA position! This is going to be a great year! I'm so glad that he was formally pardoned, now he can go anywhere without having to hide who he is."  
  
Dumbledore continued, "In case some of some of you don't, Prof. Black attended Hogwarts a few years ago. He has had quite a bit of experience in Defense of the Dark Arts, I know you will all respect him this year." Sirius winked at Harry's wave from the Griffindor table. "I'd also like to welcome a new Potion's Professor. We shall all mourn the noble passing of Prof. Snape. Prof. Gladys Llewellyn comes highly recommended. She arrived just today from Wales. She is an excellent candidate for Potions Master, I hope you will enjoy a refreshing new style in the potions lab."  
  
Gladys Llewellyn was dressed in a dark brown robe, with Oak leaves embroidered around the top. She has long brown hair in a lumpy bun on the back of her head. She also has a mismatched pair of eyes, one a golden brown, and one a curious blue-green color. Gladys grinned and looked at all the students. 'They are fairly teeming over one another trying to get a look at me,' she thought. She heard Dumbledore continue his speech about not going into the Forbidden Forest, and turned to Mr. Sirius Black next to her. "I'm pleased to meet you. Since you're also a new professor this year, have you any tips?"  
  
Sirius gazed into her pretty face for a split second before answering, "Don't let the students take advantage of you. Some of the students, especially those in Slytherin, can be aggressive and cunning." He mumbled to himself as an afterthought, "Snape sure was."  
  
"What was that," Gladys asked.  
  
"Oh never mind. Did you attend Hogwarts before," Sirius wondered.  
  
"Actually yes. I was a Hufflepuff, I know what you're thinking, me a Hufflepuff?! I might not seem like one now, but then, I was very much the epitomy of Hufflepuff-ness!" She grinned at the thought, showing off her straight teeth.  
  
"Is 'Hufflepuff-ness' a real word," Sirius asked laughing.  
  
"Sure it is now! I am going to love teaching Potions. Did you know the old Professor?" Gladys queried, putting her elbow on the table, chin in hand. The food suddenly appeared on the table as Dumbledore said the magic words. Gladys started and said, "Oh this looks delicious! Please pass me that platter of ham." She left the former question unanswered and put her full attention to the excellent dinner which promised to fulfill even her endless pit of a stomach. 


	2. Work in a Dungeon!

A/N --=-- Thank you to my 2 reviewers!! I may not be a very prompt or epic writer, but I do have an Original plot! I don't think anyone else has killed Snape off or used Sirius as DADA Prof! :o) Gladys isn't a really horrid name, it's just old-fashioned! I like it because it suits my idea of her character. She's perky, glad, smart, and Hufflepuff!!  
  
Popular Pretty Potions -=- Chapter 2 -=- Work in a Dungeon?!  
  
Gladys watched the House Prefects manage to get all the students out of the Great Hall, she turned to Sirius and asked, "So this is my first day, can you show me where Potions 101 is?"  
  
"101?" Sirius said confused.  
  
"Oh sorry, muggle joke! I met the other professors before supper, but I think I feel most comfortable asking you. Is it a big classroom? Dose it have many windows?" Gladys jumped up from her seat and pulled her robes down.  
  
Sirius sniggered. 'Hah! She thinks Snape had windows in his class?!' he thought. "Well it's large enough I suppose, but windows." he trailed off seeing the suddenly sad look on her face. "I'll walk you down there and you can see it for your self"  
  
They left out the door behind the teacher's table and began to walk down the hallway. "Ok" Sirius said, "If you continue down that hall to your left and make the second left you reach the teacher's rooms. Your stuff will have already been taken there. We are going to continue on down this hallway here, then make a right down the stairs." He looked at her and she nodded eagerly and followed close behind him. They walked down the spiral stairs and came to another big, long hallway. "Just around here is another set of stairs and we'll be in the dungeons."  
  
She looked up at that, "I have to work in a Dungeon??!"  
  
"Ahhh yes, that's where the potions lab was when you were here wasn't it?" He asked slowly.  
  
"Yes it was here when I attended, but I never had to walk through these hallways," she answered.  
  
"That's because most of the areas we passed through are mainly teacher's offices and other classrooms." She nodded reluctantly and he continued, "When I was a student we used the stairs at the end of the Knight Armor Hall," he commented.  
  
"So did I, but these dungeons were so dirty and moldy as I remember, it is a horrible place to make potions in! I shouldn't have to worry about my environment affecting the potions my students make, I'll have enough trouble making sure nobody blows themselves up!" She said this and remembered Prof. McGonagall telling her about a certain 6th year Griffindor named Neville Longbottom.  
  
"You can always clean it up I suppose," he said as they entered the potions laboratory.  
  
The walls were dank with mold, the cobwebs were nearly falling off the ceiling it was so damp. There were 4 long lonely rows of mismatched tables and benches, and a behemoth of a desk residing at the front of the classroom. It was covered in an odd assortment of half empty, multi-colored potions.  
  
Gladys eyes were bulging out. She commented, "I guess the last Professor didn't bother to clean up."  
  
"Well, he was killed by You-Know-Who, I don't think he meant to leave it quite like this." Sirius said and backed away a little. "I think I will leave you here to arrange things as you like, I have a class lesson to plan for tomorrow's 2nd year Slytherin." He took one last look at her smooth face rapidly becoming mottled by red splotches. "See you tomorrow in class!" Sirius turned and dashed out of the room.  
  
"I have to work in a dungeon?!!! This place is filthy! I'll just have to clean it up. He said I could rearrange... Hmmph, it'll take more than a little rearranging I think." Gladys said fuming.  
  
----------==========---------- 


	3. The Floor of the Dungeon

A/N stuff --- A BIG Thank you to all lovely 7 reviewers! Sorry I haven't updated earlier. but I have a confession to make! ( I got the Harry Potter Video Game and have been unable to tear myself away from it! Sorceress Jade: I read your stories too, I really like them. HarrySilvertongue: Ignorance is truly bliss sometimes, Oh well. Caytebelle: I love you forever too!!! Thanks for a cute review! I had a couple minor errors in Chapter 1, they've been fixed, no worries. I wrote this chapter listening to the "Lord of the Rings" Soundtrack, it's wonderful!!  
  
Popular Pretty Potions -=- Chapter 3 -=- The Floor of the Dungeon  
  
Gladys looked around her new classroom after Sirius had left. She felt quite dismayed at the state of the room. 'I can't work in this,' she thought. Gladys walked over to the desk and sat down gingerly. A fleeting look of thoughtfulness crossed her face and she began digging for quill and parchment in a desk drawer. She furtively scrawled a note and dashed out of the room.  
  
---===---  
  
Gladys entered her Living Quarters slightly out of breath. The note was delivered and help would be waiting in the dungeon first thing in the morning. She surveyed her room having truly noticed it for the first time since her arrival. The pale colored walls seemed to be an indiscriminant color, but dark oak colored wood train made the walls seem pleasant. The wood train covered the complete width of the wall in 3 inch increments at the height of the ceiling and mid-wall. A large dull painting of a flowery meadow decorated the wall by her armoire; the golden flowers blew gently in a summer wind. She stuck her tongue out at it and threw the door open to her armoire and put her brown robe on a peg.  
  
---===---  
  
Gladys awoke groggily to a House Elf gently shaking her. "Miss must wake up, Miss!!" the creature called. Conscience thought suddenly reached her brain and Gladys sat up throwing the covers off herself. The elf scurried out of the way and looked on fearfully at the light in Miss's eyes. Gladys told the elf, "Please gather some cleaning supplies and take them to the Potions classroom. We are going to clean it up!" The somewhat large House Elf nodded suddenly, calling "Yes Miss!" as he left the room. Gladys padded across the warm carpet to find her hairbrush in her trunk. She opened a big green canvas trunk and threw the lid down after she saw it was her book's trunk. Turning to the other red leather trunk she rummaged through it's magically encompassed contents looking for the elusive brush. She found it and ran the brush through her elbow length hair and pulled on a pair of green khaki pants. Tying her hair into a lopsided bun atop her head she rooted through the trunk again for a shirt. Gladys pulled on a black t- shirt with a funny little folded collar, and walked to the armoire for a robe. She chose a dark slate gray robe with a sewed on black cat with green eyes on the front of it. Every now and then the cat would magically stretch or hiss.  
  
Gladys finally found the spiral staircase that was her landmark for the Dungeon area, after having a load of sticky feathers thrown at her by some poltergeist. She scurried down the stairs, rounded the hallway and down the other path of stairs. A sight met her as she walked into the Potions classroom. Five eager House Elves greeted her and she saw they were holding an assortment of supplies. "Good Morning!" she called to them. They answered, "Morning Miss, how may we be helping you?" She surveyed the room with a grim little smile on her face and announced: "We will be cleaning this dungeon, the walls will be smooth and free of debris, the desks and chairs will have no splinters, it will smell pleasant, and the floors of the dungeon will be so clean I'll eat my breakfast off it!"  
  
The small group of House Elves were ecstatic to be finally cleaning up this classroom, the House Elf who had awoken her, hesitantly confided. Gladys gathered that the last Professor had been a bit of a tyrant, she was glad that he wasn't a teacher when she had attended Hogwarts.  
  
They worked furiously to clean the dungeon to meet Gladys's expectations. She would have her sparkling clean dungeon before her first class finished their morning meal. The cobwebs were cleaned from the ceiling and corners of the room; the walls were painstaking scrubbed to a smooth stone finish. All the bookshelves that lined the back of the room were ridden of the inch of dust that clung to the books and straightened into alphabetized order. After much pushing and heaving both physically and magically the desks were moved off the floor and it was doused with a small flood of sanitizer, it really looked as if multiple foul potions had been left spilt there and rotted the floor. After the sanitizer was washed away the dank stench of the dungeon wafted away further down the hall, and the floor was indeed fit to eat off of. Gladys had a plate of half eaten eggs resting on the floor and a muffin on its side next to the plate. Gladys herself was concentrating on the deplorable state of the room's desks and chairs. She finally threw her hands up in submission and drew her wand out to fix them.  
  
Ollivander had sold Gladys one of his smallest wands, it was 7 2/3 inches long and was made of cherry tree wood and dragon heartstring. Gladys wielded it like any other wizard. She transfigured the desks to match each other in relative size and bewitched their color to a washed pine. The only thing left was to scourge them of the graffiti and carvings left by students long passed.  
  
---===---  
  
Sirius walked towards the dungeon after having found Professor Llewellyn not at breakfast. He stopped short of the door and smelled something amiss. Standing in the dark hall he thought what it was he smelled, when it occurred to him! The odor wasn't a stench but a lack there of, no moldy spilled potion fumes. He started towards the open door and was nearly run over by a pair of House Elves carrying a stack of buckets and brooms. Stepping into the doorway he heard Gladys muttering, leaning in he heard: "I don't know who sat here or who drew this vulgar picture and enchanted it to move like that, but who ever has the initials D.M. will answer to me!" Sirius walked in and saw Gladys kneeling on the floor scrubbing furiously at a desk. Holding back a burst of laughter he crossed the room marveling at the cleanliness of it all. Suddenly his foot stepped into something and it flew out from under him, he fell forward and saw the floor rushing at his face and Sirius stuck his hands out in a defensive gesture.  
  
Hearing a horrid racket of glass scraping stone Gladys looked up from her machinations at the desk and saw Professor Black lying in a heap on the floor and a smattering of cold eggs smeared across his legs. He glanced up guiltily and said, "Uh I think I've ruined your breakfast."  
  
Gladys laughed suddenly and told him: "It's perfectly alright! I can still eat them, in case you didn't notice this floor is fit to eat off of. No hard done." She rose and stuck a hand down to him. Taking it he let her gently pull him up.  
  
"The floor looks amazing, I got quite a close view let me tell you. The whole room looks fantastic actually. Did you do it all yourself?"  
  
"Of course not!" Gladys answered. "Some kindly House Elves helped me, but I think your fall from grace scared the last of them away. I ---" Gladys began, but she was broken off by the sound of a faint bell ringing. It announced that breakfast was over. "Time for my first class! You should get to yours!" she said. She escorted him to the door and bade him Good day. Gladys whisked the eggs and smashed muffin off the floor and into a waste receptacle next to her front table. She sat at the large desk and waited for the first students to begin coming to class.  
  
----------==========---------- 


	4. A Potion called Frivilic

A/N Oh gosh so many reviews!! Thank you! If you're an author you know how nice it is to get reviews! I don't really have an excuse for updating so late, but I don't have to explain myself anyway! :] I'm sorry you all miss Snape so bad, but I just had to kill him off! Gladys would be a horrid DADA teacher! I'm writing this note before I type the story, I haven't written a thing yet! It comes right off the top of my head. I might decide to put some cameos in my story; I now give potential credit for that idea to Jex. Email me if you want a cameo, I can squeeze you in as the kid who drops his book in his cauldron or something.  
  
Popular Pretty Potions -=- Chapter 4 -=- A Potion called Frivilic  
  
Tuesday, September 2nd.  
  
Gladys glanced at her watch and began to count the minutes until her first class began. Four minutes. She got up and went to the shining clean blackboard and began to write out the ingredients for today's first class.  
  
Frivilic Potion  
  
3 cups tortoise shell shavings 1 pinch dried dragon scales Insofrel Plant 1 / 2 spoonful Emallis Juice 3 leaves Juniper  
  
Gladys turned around as a tall tow-headed boy shuffled into the room. She caught his brief start as he noticed the room's new state as he sat down one table from the front of the room. She noticed his Hufflepuff badge on the front of her robes and smiled slightly remembering how she had proudly worn hers.  
  
Gladys's schedule began today with sixth year Hufflepuff, then fifth year Slytherin. After lunch is double classes of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years followed by Gryffindor and Slytherin fourth years. After your fourth year you don't have double potions anymore. It's single classes until you graduate.  
  
The bell signaling classes to begin rang and drew Gladys out of her own thoughts. She stood up and walked back around her large desk. Clasping her hands in front of her she began, "Welcome to Potions class. I'm assuming you are all in the right class? This is sixth year Hufflepuff." She watched a few lighthearted students nodding. "Today we will brew the Frivilic Potion, can anyone tell me what this potion does?"  
  
Two hands slowly rose into the air; Gladys picked a girl in the first row that had about five books piled on her table. "Yes Miss..?"  
  
"Abbot, Hannah Abbot. The Frivilic potion is used to make ones self cry, Professor."  
  
"Very good Miss Abbot! Two points to Hufflepuff! I certainly need to learn your names, let me begin by making a seating chart. I'm assuming these seats are the ones you wish to remain in all year?" Gladys said eying two girls in the back row chattering. They broke apart and sat up straight bobbing their heads. She passed a map of the tables to the boy at the front and told him, "Please fill in your full name in the box by where you're sitting." He scrawled in his name and passed it to the boy next to him.  
  
"You'll notice on the blackboard I have written the first five ingredients you'll need for today's potion. I will be handing out the dragon scales, but the rest you need to add in order to your cauldron. You may begin," Gladys said. She watched as the entire class began to unpack their cauldrons, suddenly a tentative hand raised in the air. It was the dark haired boy from the front row, glancing at her chart she called out, "Yes Mr. Pennington?"  
  
He began, "Professor Lee."  
  
"Llewellyn, Lou-well-in," she said smiling. "Welsh names are a bit of a mouthful."  
  
"Professor Llewellyn, what temperature should we cook this potion at?" he asked.  
  
Grinning Gladys answered him, "Your cauldrons should be simmering at around 130 degrees. I'm very glad you remembered to ask! Three points to Hufflepuff. Why? Because if you don't heat Insofrel plant enough it will. what?" she asked looking around.  
  
Hannah Abbot raised her hand again and said, "Insofrel plant will stick to whatever other plant is in the potion and won't mix."  
  
"Correct! Two more points." Please go and gather the rest of your supplies.  
  
The rest of class went uneventfully, but Gladys was glad for the lack of events. After the class added the last ingredient, sage roots, she walked down the aisle. Each and every cauldron was filled to the brim with a putrid amber colored liquid. Perfect! Gladys smiled and said, "I want everyone to taste a spoonful of your own potion. Just one spoonful mind you, I don't need a class full of bawling teenagers! Let me see some tears." She watched in glee as her entire class became teary-eyed from the potion. She gave out points to the more exemplary specimens. Turning around in front of her desk she said, "I want everyone to fill up one vial of potion and place it on my desk. Madame Pomfrey will be glad to use all of it."  
  
The remaining potion was poured down the sink in the back of the room next to the shelves. The now shyly smiling, but still teary-eyed Hufflepuffs bid her goodbye as they filed out of the room. Gladys chest swelled with pride and she walked around her desk to see what class she would be expecting next. 'Damn!' she though as she read fifth year Slytherin, she'd forgotten that they were next!  
  
A/N 2 I made up that potion off the top of my head, don't try it at home and don't copy it and put it in your story unless you ask me, please! And of course all of the things and people JKR made are obviously not mine. It's hers, I admit it! Bye now! 


	5. Reviews

A/N I had to move my story because the section it was in is being deleted. I'm including my lovely reviews here. I'm not sure I will have another chapter for this story. Sorry. But I'm working on another one. And it stars a Hufflepuff too!  
  
Jex 2002-02-20 4 Anonymous Very good story cant wait to hear more of it!  
  
karanne 2002-02-12 4 Signed I'm glad to see Snape gone, but how did it happen? One of the forbidden curses? A CLEAN potions dungeon? She must have attended several years ago, my impression was that Snape had been there for quite a while. Good job, and keep it up!  
  
alyak 2002-02-11 4 Signed thank you for the wonderful story. Keep up the good work.  
  
Rugi and Gwena 2002-02-11 4 Signed I am glad that you have finally updated since this story is really fun. Please write more soon.  
  
Pheonix Destiny 2002-02-11 4 Signed Ok i have been waiting for this chapter for so long! Now keep writing. Of to the computer with you. I want to read more  
  
Fainting Maid 2002-01-29 3 Anonymous This story is SO funny and cute. I also adore Sirius stories and having a neat freak potions mistress is a great idea. I feel kind of bad for Snape though!  
  
WingedWolf 2002-01-05 3 Signed Snape? Gone? *sniffs* I liked him... in the movie, anyway. PLEASE write more. I'll be your friend *huge puppy eyes*  
  
silver_mouri 2001-12-30 1 Anonymous Funny, i never read a fic with Snape dead and i reliezed something from reading yours... It seems weird without him. (Okay i hate snape sure but i can't imagine him not there) But over all... Its really cool. And interesting and i hope ya get the next chapter up soon.  
  
Ragemoon 2001-12-22 2 Signed very good. hop e to see more of your story soon. keep up the good work. remember all characters have flaws. ^_~ love it so far hope to see more soon.  
  
caytebelle (caytebelle17@hotmail.com) 2001-12-20 1 Anonymous Write!!!Write!!!!Write!!!!Write!!!!! I want story!!!! please??? I'll love you forever!!!  
  
LyraAdriana 2001-12-10 2 Signed Sorry to break the news to you but I just read a story where it not only killed off Snape but had Sirius as the new DADA teacher.(Oh i did read an interesting story where Snape got turnd into a Chicken quite funny) Anyhoo your story is really good. KEEP WRITING!  
  
MFSbtrfly 2001-12-08 2 Anonymous Interesting point of view. I like your character, she seems kinda ditsy, but that's a good thing. It fits her name(no Offense)  
  
Sorceress Jade 2001-12-07 1 Signed So far: Watch your tenses. "She was dress.... She has..." you're flipping back and forth. Anyhow, she sure sounds like she's got the hufflepuff-ness to me ;) -Jade-  
  
Airria Black 2001-12-05 1 Anonymous This looks interesting. And she really does sound like a Hufflepuff. I never really considered having Sirius teaching or meeting a beautiful woman. Keep writing! I'll read!  
  
Rini Falcan 2001-12-03 1 Anonymous eh, this is weird, lease add more I would like to see wha you plan to do with uh...Gladys. 


End file.
